Talk:Nonny/@comment-4323941-20120325112635
NEW EMMARIDER PRODUCTS-CHAPTER 2 OF MOLLY'S TORTURE. School *Molly: Gil, Remember yesterday. *Gil: Yeah???? *Molly:Well, my parents aren't coming home until next week. *Gil:So??? *Molly:Do you want to come to my house after school? *Gil:Don't tell me that we're having sex again, my penis went very red and massive. *Molly: Don't worry, i'll take it easy on you *Goby: What are you doing after school? *Deema: You having sex again, just the same as yesterday but the other way around?, *Gil: Yea *Oona:Are you having Sex again? Will us girl be tied up? *Molly: If you wanna Be!! *Deema: Nah *Nonny: I can't wait, (Thinking: Oona's ass is so hot and her vagina is so warm..) Outside *Molly: Mr Groupa i can't e asked to the the story, cn we just play like normal children??? *Mr. Grouper: Why not? *Gil: Molly! Over here *Molly: (Goes being the swings) What Gil?? *Gil: (Opens pack of Red Bull, and drinks it all) Well Molly, your so sexY!!! *Molly: Huh? *Gil: Well, Molly (Grabs her and Kisses her) Bye *Molly: What was that all about?? *Gil: (Slaps himself) What did i do??? (Looks at Molly) Aww she' sexy, can't wait till after school. After School *Molly: O Gil, Are we going to your houe, or my house. *Gil: My House. *Goby: Come on Deema! *Deema:This is Gunna be fun!!1 *Nonny: (Thinking) Oona, oona, when we do it, don't stop. *Oona: Nonny, are you alright? *Nonny: YEA Gil's House *Gil:Everyone get inside my room. *Goby: Wow, i'ts blue! *Gil: I know (Locks Door) *Molly: Wow gil, this is great! (Gil Pushes Molly on the Bed) Woah Gilly!!!!! *Gil: Yea Molly? (Ties her onto bed poles) *Deema: Molly! are you okay? (Deema gets pushed onto bed poles) *Goby: There, There, Deema. You'll enjoy the show. *Oona:Nonny, are you okay? *Nonny: Sorry Oona, i'm just hyper, (Grabs Oona and Kisses her, grabs er ass and pushes her on the bed and ties her up) *Oona: (Giggles) Nonny , I can't wait.Treat me nicely, my vagina hurts from yesterday. *Gil:Are you ready molly?For the time of your life??? *Molly: Yes , i guess *Goby: Deema , I Love you (Grabs deema bra and rips it off) Deema, your boobs have gone bigger since yesterday. *Deema : what, you want milk? *Goby: nah *Deema: What do you want??/ *Goby: A Blowjob *Goby puts his Penis into Deema's Mouth an Deema sucks gently tickling Goby's Penis, Goby Squirts his Cum all over Deema. *Nonny: Oona are you Conforable? *Oona: Quite, I'm itchy though. *Nonny: Where? *Oona: Well, on my vagina, right in the middle *Nonny: UHHH, alright (Scratches Oona's Vagina) You know Oona, this feels good. *Oona: Feels alright actually. *Nonny: Oona, are you ready. *Oona: Yes, i've always wanted to mastufate (When you have sex, but your not doing any work) *Nonny: Okay then (Nonny puts his penis in Oona's Vagina, and squirts Cum inside Oona's Vagina. *Gil: (Looks at Oona and Nonny) You know that looks quite cool, (Gil goes under Oona and puts his penis in Oona's Asshole. *Oona: Hey Gil, What are you doing??? *Molly: Oh well, at least i get a rest. *Oona: Goby, what are you doing. *Goby: I'm here for you to give me a deepthroat. *Oona: Come on Goby, I've got enough. *Goby: No, Oona, I want more Cum, (Puts Penis in Oona's Mouth and Cum's all over Oona *Deema: Hey I want a turn!!!! *Goby: Okay (All the Boys go over to Deema, leaving oona in a cumbath, Goby puts his penis in Deema's Vagina, Nonny puts his penis in Deema's Asshole, and Gil puts his penis in Deema's Mouth *Deema: Totally Loving This!!!! *Molly: (Half Sleeping) Gilly, where are you................... *Deema: Okay you can stop, I'm full of cum Now. *Gil: Let's Go to Molly (They all give her a gangbang, (Except from gil, who is actually squeezing and sucking her nipples. *All of the Girls were covered in Cum. *Goby: Now what??? *Nonny: I know, How about we clean them up.!!?? *Gil: Using what water??/ *Goby: No, Our Mouths??? *Deema: Hey that tickles!! (Realises that Goby was licking her boobs ,mouth and Vagina. *Goby: Nonny's Cum tastes Nice. Gay Part *Nonny and Gil Clean up their Girls, when the girls were all clean, Goby had an idea. *Goby: Nonny Come here. (Goby grabs nonny and gives him a blowjob) *Gil: WTF, GOBY???? Your gay.??? *Goby: Heck no, i just like cum. *Nonny: Gil, you should try it, it's quite nice. *Gil: Alright, (Gil puts his penis into goby's ass.) Oona's Free *Oona: Psst Deems! I've untied myself (Oona's free) *Oona starts to unties the girls. *Molly: What should we do with them. *Deema: I know, we could creep up on them and push them to the floor then lick them. *Oona: Shh, (Creeps up on Nonny and Pushes him) Suprise Nonny!!!! *Nonny: Oona?? How did you get free? *Oona: Secret, (Ooa starts to open nonny's bumcheecks and licks his asshole, testicles, and Penis. *Nonny: Wow , Oona, i haven't seen you like this before, (They both face each other, on top of each other. *Oona and Nonny have sex in Missionary Position. *Deema and Goby do it aswell, Molly and Gil do it aswell.